warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrelflight's Singing Problem
ONE DAY, ON AN AVERAGE THUNDERCLAN PATROL, SQUIRRELFLIGHT WAS... Squirrelflight: Tra lalalalaaaaaa~! *walking through the forest* Lionpaw: Shut. Up. Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight: Hm? Whyyyyyyy~! Ashfur: YOUR (bleep)Y SINGING IS SCARING ALL OF THE (bleep)ING PREY AWAY, YOU IDIOT!! D:< Sorreltail: And your yelling isn't? Ashfur: *sulks* Squirrelflight: Is singing against the Waaaarrior Coooode~? Sorreltail: Of course not. Lionpaw: Pffft... no... Squirrelflight: There's your answer~! Lionpaw: *pricks ears* I just remembered that I gotta go... er... train! Yeah! C'mon, Ashfur! *grabs Ashfur by the ear and drags him away* Sorreltail: I'm going back to camp. Brackenfur's gonna be having a spasm if I'm not back in camp by now. IN THE THUNDERCLAN CAMP Brackenfur: *while flailing* WHERE IS MY LOVELY SORRELTAIL OH MAI STARCLAN SHE'S DEAD-- BACK WITH THE DISBANDING PATROL IN THE FOREST Sorreltail: *shrugs* Fun to watch him, but he gets annoying. *strolls back to camp* Squirrelflight: *waits until she's gone, and then* I'M WAKING UP, TO ASHFUR AND DUSTPELT, BEING IDIOTS LOL OF COURSE! I'M BREATHING IN, THE DANK DEN AIR! *inhales, then exhales* (Rowanclaw, followed by Tawnypelt, Russetfur, and Scorchpaw) Rowanclaw: HEY! THUNDERCAT! Squirrelflight: Hrm? Rowanclaw: One, your singing sucks. Two, your song parody sucks even worse. Three, you're annoying the ShadowClan cats. The elders are getting cranky, and oh StarClan... Squirrelflight: Can't be that bad. They're only cranky elders, what could they do?" Rowanclaw: Ooooh, you don't know ShadowClan's elders... IN THE SHADOWCLAN CAMP Darknight: WHERE. THE. (bleep). IS. MY. FOOD. *grabs a machine gun* Darklight: I CAN'T SLEEP WITHOUT SHOWTUNES. WHERE ARE MY SHOWTUNES!? Darkbright: I NEED POPSICLES! NOW! *punches an apprentice* GO GET ME POPSICLES, OR YOU DIE. BACK IN THE FOREST Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, Russetfur, and Scorchpaw: *all shudder* Squirrelflight: Er... okaaaay... Oh, hey, look, it's the muffin man~! Go buy some muffins! :3 Scorchpaw: THE MUFFIN MAN OH MY STARCLAN *drags the three ShadowClan cats to the non-existant muffin man-mobile* Squirrelflight: *takes a deep breath* When the trees came fallin' down in the camp that we never looooost, the swirly cloud thingy disappeared into the night~! *walks toward the river while singing* AND IF YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES, NOTHING CHANGED AT ALL - except for a huge tree in the middle of caaaaamp, Longtail's death, and Briarpaw's cripple~ Longtail: Wait, WHAT!? Squirrelflight: The future. It will happen. You're welcome. Longtail: D,: Squirrelflight: I'm totally an optimist about it, until it actually happens~! (Mistyfoot, Reedwhisker, and a random apprentice cross the river) Mistyfoot: Squirrelflight? Squirrelflight: *singing loudly* Mistyfoot: Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight: *still singing loudly* Reedwhisker: I HAVE CAKE. Squirrelflight: *stops singing and tackles him* Caaaaaake :D Reedwhisker: Uh... no I don't? Squirrelflight: D: You lied :C Mistyfoot: Look, Squirrelflight. Your singing is disturbing our warriors and making them go a bit... insane? Squirrelflight: How~? IN RIVERCLAN CAMP Warrior #1: Get. That. Water. Away. From. Me. Warrior #2: WHY SHOULD I!? Warrior #1: Is. That. A. Challenge. Warriors #3: I LOVE THE MARSHMALLOW PIXIE. :D *hugs Warrior #2* Warriors #2: *rolls around flailing* BACK IN THE FOREST Squirrelflight: Okay, fine. Mistyfoot: *nods gratefully* Thank you, Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight: *walks away, toward the WindClan border* Don't sing. Don't sing. Don't sing don't sing don't si- *takes deep breath* MEANWHILE Brackenfur: *hugging Sorreltail and licking her ears* WHERE DID YOU GO MY LOVE I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME YOU SAID YOU'D BE WITH ME FOREVER D:::: Sorreltail: I was on a patrol, Brackenfur. *sigh* I'm still a warrior, remember? Brackenfur: *squeezes Sorreltail's neck* NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN OKAY MY LOVE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH- Sorreltail: *pushes him away, gasping for breath* You almost choked me, mouse-brain! SUDDENLY, THE ENTIRE THUNDERCLAN CAMP SHOOK Sandstorm: What was that? Hollypaw: *facefloor* Brambleclaw: I feel like one of those deaf elders! *clutching ears with paws* Random Elder: *slaps Brambleclaw* Ferncloud: *clings to Dustpelt* Dustpelt: WHAT WAS THAT!? Jaypaw: What? What was what? MEANWHILE, WITH SQUIRRELFLIGHT Squirrelflight: *singing a really bad parody of Party Rock Anthem* -tbc- Category:Spoof Category:Eevee's Spoofs